1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unburnt color lead for writing devices, drawing devices or painting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unburnt color leads for writing, drawing and/or painting are known in the art.
Lines from burnt and unburnt color leads according to the prior art have low to very bad erasing properties. If a line is being removed with a commercially available eraser, it often happens that the paper is strained so heavily that it tears. The bad erasing properties of such lines result from the fact that color pigments together with waxes and soaps penetrate the surface of the application medium or because its open pore conduits are being clogged. Furthermore, it must be regarded as a drawback in such color leads that the gliding properties of these color leads on the application medium are by far worse than what the user is accustomed to from graphite leads of average quality.
Thus, from US 2002/0139278 A1 there is known an unburnt color lead consisting of colorant, dissolvent, filler material, an oil/water emulsion, surface-active substances and mica as gliding or filler material. In such leads it turned out to be disadvantageous that the eraser qualities are present but the substrate is heavily strained for a complete removal of the line since frequent erasing motion over the same area is necessary.
Furthermore, from JP 01232099 there is known a color lead for the overcoating of badly removable or erasable lines, which contains white color medium, lubricant, filler material and further additives.
It has to be considered disadvantageous in such a lead that this applied correction coat is very difficult to erase. The consequence is an unsightly smeared area. In general, erasing of such lines is not intended. Its purpose is a high covering power and not its removability.